


it's a drowning sort of love

by reyesryden



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyesryden/pseuds/reyesryden
Summary: 3 times Will Graham is told Hannibal Lecter is in love with him+ 1 time he believes it





	it's a drowning sort of love

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything decent/finished since in almost two years + this is my first work in this fandom (even though I've been in this mess for ages) so i hope its not too bad. its also hella short and more of an experiment to get me back into writing.

Beverly Katz is the first one to say it. Out loud, that is, as he's thought it to himself more times than he'd like to admit. 

Will should've known something was up when he caught her looking over at him and Hannibal from her coffee cup. He's too distracted however by Hannibal's voice to dread further upon it. He unknowingly smiles when Hannibal wishes him luck on the case they're working on and it doesn't disappear until the doctor leaves them. Beverly's dark eyes remain curious. 

Jack, Jimmy and Brian are long gone and Will wonders why Beverly hasn't left too. The smirk on the brunettes face would usually be enough to set him off, but this was Beverly and he'd somehow subconsciously decided he could trust her. He regrets that when she confronts him. 

"He totally has the hots for you," she says it too casually to Will's liking. 

"What?" Is all he manages to say.

She's already thrown her bag over her shoulder and the sly smile remains as she's walking away from Will. 

"Go get some, Graham."

Her words are played on repeat when he's seated across from Hannibal that evening and it's all he can focus on. He hopes Hannibal doesn't find it rude.

-

It doesn't happen again for a long time after that. Will doesn't want it to. He's too caught up in the rage that the metal bars around him cause. He knows he should hate Hannibal and he tries to convince himself he does. 

He doesn't. 

 

Matthew Brown only manages to pour salt into his wounds when he talks to Will. His admiration for Will makes him sick. The mentioning of Hannibal makes him more sick. Matthew tells him how unethical it is for a psychiatrist to be in love with their patient. Will doesn't wonder how Matthew knows. All he hears is Beverly's words in his head and he loathes Matthew for reminding him of her. Her absence rings in his head while Matthew offers to kill Hannibal in Will's name.

Will refuses.

-

He's not sure why he thinks Bedelia will tell him the truth but he's sure she knows the answers. The silence hangs heavy in between them as Will carefully chooses his words. She'll only tell him half truths and maybe that's just fine. He knows he isn't ready for the truth.

"Is Hannibal-" 

A pause. Bedelia's expression doesn't change. She knows what he's asking her. 

"-in love with me?"

It's the first time he's said it and it feels wrong. The only things that feels more wrong is the feeling rising inside him when Bedelia says 'yes'. It's a sensation he hasn't felt since Molly told him she loved him for the first time. He also feels the feeling of dread he'd felt when Molly said that. He never did had the guts to tell her he didn't love her. Maybe that's just fine too. He knows it's all gonna be over soon.

Still he tells himself Bedelia is lying.

She's not.

-

Ding dong the dragon is dead. 

Will winces when the wound on his face connects with the rough fabric of Hannibal's shirt. He clutches onto Hannibal anyway, like he's the only thing keeping Will alive. Maybe he is. 

"See?"

Will expects to be met with Garret Jacob Hobbs' dead eyes. Instead he finds Hannibal's comforting gaze. The hickory brown he'd once associated with death and darkness broke away. Will wants nothing more than to keep staring into them. Will doesn't need words to know what Hannibal means but his voice sooths him nonetheless. 

"This is all I ever wanted for you, Will." A pause. "For both of us."

Hannibal speaks with hitched breaths. They're bleeding out but it's the least of their worries. Will's mind is a mix of hopes and dreams. The deliciously tempting dreams he wishes he'd fulfilled while he could. It's hard to resist the taste of passion and regret burning up inside him.

"It's beautiful," 

And that's all both of them need as Will hooks an arm around Hannibal's neck. It's a drowning sort of love, to return to each other in waves. 

Will hopes the waves won't let them go.


End file.
